


fuck, marry, or kill?

by lustrerie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BaekYeol - Freeform, Barebacking, Car Sex, ChanBaek - Freeform, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, Smut, Twitter, slight!pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustrerie/pseuds/lustrerie
Summary: Baekhyun decided to play a Twitter game. He didn’t expect what would happen next.





	fuck, marry, or kill?

**Author's Note:**

> warning: smut! ahead! please do not read if you're not comfortable with it!
> 
> [VIETNAMESE TRANSLATION](https://btheretocyou.wordpress.com/2019/07/29/chanbaek-trans-fuck-marry-or-kill-oneshot-h/) by chanbaekforlife. [pw: 29072019]

Friday is exceptionally uneventful for Baekhyun. Besides his 7 AM and 10 AM lectures, there is nothing to do and his day is basically over. The weather is nice, not too hot for him to be sitting outside his college building. He huffs, mumbling how long Jongdae’s class takes and moves to another bench that’s safe under the shade. He scrolls through his Twitter timeline and likes a few tweets here and there before he sets it down right next to him. Baekhyun sighs, picking his phone up again moments later.

“Why is no one planning anything… I’m so fucking _bored_ ,” he mutters, refreshing his timeline.

Baekhyun stumbles upon Sehun’s tweet that says, **_fuck, marry, or kill! like this and i will dm you a name. quote this tweet and say if you’re gonna fuck, marry, or kill. 10 likes = reveal._ **

Shrugging, Baekhyun presses on the small heart below Sehun’s tweet. He’s bored, he has nothing to do, and liking that harmless tweet seems to be the only relief he can get. He goes back to his timeline, seeing a few of his friends quoting Sehun’s tweet, giving different answers. He goes to like a few of them, curious as to who they might want to fuck, kill, or marry.

A few minutes go by and Sehun sends him a DM, once again stating the rules of the game. What Baekhyun doesn’t expect is the name that pops up.

**sehun oh**

_@oohsehun_

_fuck, marry, or kill! like this and i will dm you a name. quote this tweet and say if you’re gonna fuck, marry, or kill. 10 likes = reveal._

_1:10 PM_

_hmm_

_park chanyeol_

_1:12 PM_

_This should be easy,_ Baekhyun thinks as he smirks, going back to Sehun’s tweet. He presses _Retweet with comment_ and immediately types in _fuck_. He presses _Tweet_ and hums to himself, satisfied with what he has done.

Park Chanyeol isn’t one to miss inside their campus, especially with that striking blond hair and undercut. Obviously enough, Baekhyun is into him. It wasn’t like that at first; he just knew about the Park Chanyeol from Business Management. Baekhyun never bothered to look him up and get to know him more. However, there was this one time where Baekhyun finally saw him in all his glory at Minseok’s party. Chanyeol and his friends were at the middle, a few others surrounding them and watching them play beerpong. The only other people in their group he was familiar with was Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, since he’s in the same college building as them. Baekhyun couldn’t be bothered as he went straight for the fruit punch, but his eyes suddenly caught the blond man’s torso. _Of course._ Park Chanyeol _had_ to be fucking topless at a fucking house party. Not only that, his hair was wet as fuck, probably because he jumped in the pool.

“He’s hot, isn’t he?” Kyungsoo said, downing his glass of beer.

“Yeah, he is,” Baekhyun managed to reply, suddenly feeling hot.

“Can’t believe a god like him exists. Actually, I can’t believe he and his friends exist. They’re fucking gods. Adonises of this generation.”

Baekhyun couldn’t deny what Kyungsoo said. It was true whether or not he would like to admit.

Currently, Baekhyun is still sitting on the bench right beside the doors of his college building. He locks his phone, puts it inside his bag, and stands up as he sees Jongdae running towards him with Kyungsoo in tow.

“What took you so long?”

“Kyungsoo and I had to pee,” Jongdae replies, slinging an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You, my friend, have something to spill.”

Baekhyun groans. He doesn’t remember anything to tell. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Kyungsoo fishes his phone out of his pocket and shows Baekhyun his tweet with _more than 10_ likes. Baekhyun takes a few seconds to process the whole thing properly and snatches Kyungsoo’s phone. He scrolls down a bit and sees Sehun mentioning Chanyeol underneath. The big _@real__pcy_ making his heart beat fast. Baekhyun lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Fuck.”

“Yes, fuck!” Jongdae practically yells, shaking Baekhyun over and over. “Goddamn, Byun. Didn’t know you had hots for him.”

Baekhyun scoffs, shoving his friend to the side. “I’m just being honest. Who doesn’t want him, anyway?”

“Touché.”

“Wow, Baekhyun. You have no shame,” Kyungsoo comments, shaking his head subtly.

Baekhyun snickers. “When did I ever?”

The three of them make their way towards Starbucks. It came as a custom for them to always drop by the cafe after their classes on Fridays, and as usual, Baekhyun orders an iced americano.

“God, I still don’t know how you can endure that,” Jongdae says, disgusted, as he pays for his mocha frappuccino.

“I see nothing wrong with Baekhyun ordering an americano,” Kyungsoo pipes in before he tells his order.

“That’s literally disgusting.”

“Your taste is disgusting. Sit down.”

Baekhyun makes a beeline for the available table by the window. He sits down and places his americano for the table as he waits for the two. He feels his phone vibrate inside his bag, and he pulls his out, almost dropping it back inside.

Park Chanyeol fucking _dm-ed_ him.

Nothing special, just

**Park Chanyeol** **  
**_@real__pcy_

_hey_

_wanna fuck?_

_1:58 PM_

_we could meet up at the back of our building. i’ll be waiting._

_2:00 PM_

Baekhyun stares at the screen for a good two minutes; the message taking too long to get to his brain. He manages to get back to his senses when Jongdae and Kyungsoo slide down onto their seats, still bickering about how the bitterness of coffee disgusts Jongdae. When Kyungsoo notices Baekhyun’s silence, he averts his gaze from Jongdae and taps on the table.

“You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Baekhyun hastily pockets his phone, flashing a small smile at his friend. He feels his hands getting clammy. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.”

Jongdae stares at him, not quite convinced by his words. “Are you sure?”

“...On second thought, I think I left something. I’ll be right back,” Baekhyun says, slinging his backpack on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss Baekhyun’s growing boner.

* * *

Baekhyun trips almost a hundred times on his way towards the back of Chanyeol’s building. For a moment, he thinks it’s all a dream. A glitch in the simulation. Whatever the fuck it is, he hopes he wakes up from it because he’s so close to fucking losing it.

Unfortunately for Baekhyun, he doesn’t wake up, and it’s all real. He finds himself in front of Park Chanyeol, hot, sweaty, and definitely fucking horny. Chanyeol eyes him from head to toe, smirking as he pushes himself off from the wall he was leaning on. Baekhyun’s eyes follow Chanyeol’s hands as they were being shoved inside the latter’s pockets, not missing the tent a few inches away. Baekhyun gulps. Chanyeol is _big_ big.

“Hey,” Chanyeol’s deep voice booms, “you’re Byun Baekhyun, right?”

Baekhyun nods and breathes, “Yeah.”

“Nice.” Chanyeol wastes no time and makes his way towards him, not leaving even a tiny bit of space in between them. He then places his hands on Baekhyun’s ass, feeling the smaller freeze under his touch. “Nice ass.”

“Uh… T-Thanks?” Baekhyun squeaks, hyperconscious of Chanyeol’s dick touching his.

“Relax, okay?” Chanyeol says gently, squeezing Baekhyun’s right ass cheek.

“I-I am relaxed. Why would I not be?”

Chanyeol chuckles, and it’s a sight to behold. Baekhyun can’t take his eyes off him. “Well, for one, you’re stiff as a fucking stick. Are you not comfortable with doing this here?”

Baekhyun’s eyes almost fall out. Did Chanyeol really want to have sex out in the open?

“I’m… not really a big fan of the idea of being suspended or expelled, so, no. Not exactly.”

“Damn, that sucks. Having to do it out here would be fun, but if you’re not okay with it, it’s fine.”

“I have something else in mind.” Baekhyun crashes his lips on Chanyeol’s, gripping hard on the taller man’s hair. He jumps and wraps his legs around his waist and Chanyeol doesn’t miss the chance to hold him by his ass. They make out in the open for a while until they can’t breathe, momentarily pulling away to catch their breaths.

They end up in the backseat of Chanyeol’s car, with him sitting and Baekhyun in between his legs, their things long forgotten in the front seat. Chanyeol’s dick is trapped in Baekhyun’s hand, pumping it slowly before taking it in his mouth. Chanyeol releases a low groan as he throws his head back, feeling the warmth of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Chanyeol says with gritted teeth, holding onto Baekhyun’s hair and guiding his head up and down. “I want to fucking ruin you.”

Baekhyun pulls away for a bit, a string of saliva glistening on his lips. “Then do it. I’m not stopping you, Park.”

Chanyeol licks his lips and plays with Baekhyun’s hair. He stares at him, lost in a trance. Chanyeol’s fingers run down to his cheek, then to his lips, where he pushes his thumb in. Baekhyun happily sucks on Chanyeol’s thumb, letting out a satisfied hum.

“What a fucking tease…” Chanyeol breathily says, pulling his thumb out and replacing it with the tip of his dick. Baekhyun starts peppering it with kisses and holds the shaft before he plays with Chanyeol’s balls. The latter groans once again, hips bucking forward with every sensation sent to his spine. Baekhyun’s mouth is divine.

“If I had known how you worked your mouth, I would have fucked that a long time ago.”

Baekhyun stops his ministrations and smirks at Chanyeol as he starts jerking him off. “This pretty mouth can do a lot more.” He settles on Chanyeol’s lap, still holding his dick, and starts kissing his neck. He licks a fat stripe on the column of his neck and leaves a hickey just below Chanyeol’s right collarbone.

Chanyeol is getting impatient and Baekhyun notices it, with the way Chanyeol is gripping so tightly on the waistband of his jeans, as if it were a silent request. Baekhyun leans back, putting on a show for Chanyeol as he takes off his shirt. He hears him hitch a breath and he grins. Chanyeol’s hands make their way to his sides, running them up and down, before he takes one of Baekhyun’s nipples in his mouth. Baekhyun quietly moans, his lips forming a supple ‘O’ and his eyes fluttering close.

“I could do this all day with you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun is too out of it to respond and only breathily moans, hands coming up to grip on Chanyeol’s hair.

It takes them a few minutes to get Baekhyun’s pants off (Chanyeol has already gotten his shirt off, and Baekhyun had to stop himself from ogling), considering the space around them is limited to only small movements. Once gone, Baekhyun goes back on Chanyeol’s lap, pressing both their dicks together as he places a chaste kiss on the taller’s lips. Chanyeol reaches for the bottle of lube inside the compartment and squeezes a generous amount on his palm. He slathers it all over his dick. Baekhyun kisses him again and again before he bites on Chanyeol’s lips softly, and Chanyeol carefully inserts his lubed fingers inside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun moans. “Fuck, your fingers feel _so. fucking. good._ ”

Chanyeol lets out a breathy laugh. “I’ve been told. My cock is better, though.”

“Mmm.” Baekhyun nods. “I know it’s better.” He starts riding Chanyeol’s fingers, slowly lifting himself up before slamming down. “I think I can come untouched by this. Fuck, ah, yes. That’s _it._ ”

“Whoa, slow down, baby.” Chanyeol encases Baekhyun in his free arm and stops him from moving, freeing his other hand from inside Baekhyun’s ass. He also doesn’t miss the chance to slap it. “Fat ass for my fat cock.”

“Give it to me. Fuck me, Chanyeol. Fuck me good.”

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun sink down on his dick, sheathing himself in Baekhyun’s asshole. He feels him clench around his dick, and god forbid, he might come right away.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Chanyeol says as Baekhyun starts bouncing on his dick. He touches the smaller’s skin, letting his palms roam on every part of his body. “You’re so beautiful, do you know that?”

Baekhyun whimpers as a response, arms loosely wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck. He feels Chanyeol drawing circles on his back, and he smiles unconsciously, wrapping his arms a tad bit tighter.

The sounds of skin slapping and moans slipping out of their lips reverberate inside the car. Chanyeol notices Baekhyun slowing down, most probably because his legs feel numb.

Chanyeol suddenly kisses Baekhyun and pushes him down, making Baekhyun lie down. He folds the smaller’s legs and pushes them towards his chest as he buries himself deeper inside of him. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Baekhyun says, moaning at Chanyeol’s every thrust. “Fuck me, ruin me, I don’t care. I just want to feel you.”

“Trust me, you’re going to fucking feel me in you for days.”

“Yes, please. Fuck me until I can’t walk. Fuck me until I’m sore all over.”

“I’ll fuck you until you can’t remember your name, baby.”

Chanyeol continues burying himself deeper into Baekhyun, leaving Baekhyun a hot mess. He’s both glad and relieved there aren’t people in the parking lot, or else the continuous shaking of the car would give away that they are having sex. But honestly, at this point, none of them care if they get caught.

It’s when they hear a car parking next to them that Baekhyun grips on Chanyeol’s arms, making them both stop. Baekhyun’s legs are now wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist and Chanyeol’s dick is still throbbing, aching for that sweet release.

“Someone’s outside…” Baekhyun whispers, eyes wide and nervous.

“Calm down,” Chanyeol replies, voice gentle as if to soothe Baekhyun. He leans in to kiss Baekhyun, which leaves the latter dumbfounded. Chanyeol doesn’t notice it and proceeds to look out the window and look, sighing in relief to see Sehun coming out of the car. “We’re good.”

He proceeds to fucking Baekhyun again, the orgasm building up again. Baekhyun is, by far, already ruined - leaking and so close to coming, and confused as to why he felt butterflies in his stomach when Chanyeol kissed him. It’s not like it was the first; they kissed tons of times earlier. But the way he kissed him… There was just… _something_ Baekhyun couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Baekhyun comes first, all over his stomach, and moans as loud as he can. He thinks he busted the fattest nut ever, and he can’t wait to tell Kyungsoo and Jongdae. He looks at Chanyeol and observes his face. Beautiful, no doubt, even with the scrunched up face and furrowed eyebrows. Baekhyun thinks he might get used to seeing him like that, if Chanyeol ever wants to keep whatever this thing is between them.

Chanyeol lets out a low guttural moan as he rides out his orgasm, thrusting hard into Baekhyun. He pulls out and sees his cum seeping out of Baekhyun’s hole, and Baekhyun has to stop himself from getting hard again with the way Chanyeol is staring at him like he would him devour again.

“Wow, that was…” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun in the eye. “ _Wow._ ”

Baekhyun laughs, sitting up and patting Chanyeol on the chest. “You’re not so bad yourself, Park.”

“I can show you more if you’d like.”

Baekhyun turns to him and eyes him. Chanyeol stares back, and they stay like that for a few minutes, none of them talking. Chanyeol thinks it’s harmless if they do it again, so why not, right?

Baekhyun answers by straddling his hips, kissing Chanyeol softly.

“I’d love to do more exciting positions with you.”

They fall into hefty laughter before they decide to clean up. They get dressed but they remain seated side by side, staring ahead with smiles plastered on their faces.

“So, about the tweet…” Chanyeol begins.

Baekhyun groans and buries his face in his palms. “Don’t remind me. I never thought it would get more than 10 likes.”

“I’m actually entertained. I get a lot of DM’s, but this one’s new.”

“I’m starting to regret liking Sehun’s tweet.”

Chanyeol laughs, and Baekhyun thinks it’s the most precious thing ever. “I’m kinda glad you did, though. If it weren’t for you liking Sehun’s tweet, we wouldn’t have gotten to right where we are now.”

“That’s because you sent me a DM asking me if I wanted to fuck.”

“But you came to me and we did.”

Baekhyun’s face colors, and Chanyeol laughs again. This time, Baekhyun glares at him. “Shut up. I did that because I was horny, okay?”

“You got turned on by my message?” Chanyeol asks, an eyebrow raised.

 _Yes, I did._ “No, of course not,” Baekhyun scoffs.

Chanyeol smiles knowingly as he nods. “Of course, I believe you.”

Baekhyun punches his arm. “Fuck off! It’s true!”

“What! I told you I believe you!”

“You sound like you don’t!”

“That’s not my problem!”

Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at him before turning his attention to his phone. Baekhyun hears a small _click_ of the camera and Chanyeol snickers. He’s about to ask when he feels his phone vibrate. When he sees the notification, his face almost loses color, and Chanyeol has to resist from laughing too hard.

**@real__pcy:** done. @B_Hundred_Hyun pic.twitter.com/6104bHcyP

Baekhyun contemplates on his life choices and thinks he should’ve just chosen _kill_ instead of _fuck_.

* * *

Baekhyun texts Kyungsoo, asking them where they are. He gets a reply in less than a minute, telling him that they’re at the mall since Jongdae wanted to shop for new clothes.

“So? Where are they?” he hears Chanyeol say.

“At the mall.”

“Oh, okay,” Chanyeol replies, buckling his seatbelt. “Put your seatbelt on, Byun.”

“Stop nagging me, father.”

“I’d rather you call me daddy.” Baekhyun punches him at that.

* * *

They form a weird dynamic over the next few months. At first, it was all just sex. Friends with benefits. Fuck buddies. Whatever you call it. They both ignore the underlying feeling of love and focus on lust. Baekhyun thinks it’s better like that. Chanyeol thinks otherwise, but decides to leave it to Baekhyun. He doesn’t want to rush.

Not long enough, their separate circle of friends mingle and they form an even bigger one. They casually hang out sometimes as a big group, but it’s pretty much obvious that Baekhyun and Chanyeol have their own thing. They get teases from them, but Baekhyun is quick to dismiss it. He also misses the way Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol lock eyes with each other and the way Chanyeol purses his lips.

It’s when Minseok holds another party that Baekhyun realizes.

Baekhyun’s by the fruit punch as per usual (he can’t hold his liquor well, and everyone knows that), and his eyes scan the crowd. Not that he’s looking for anyone. He’s definitely not looking for that striking blond hair in the sea of people. No, not at all.

“Hey, man! So glad you could make it!” Minseok practically shouts since the DJ turned the volume up.

“Wouldn’t miss your party, dude.” Chanyeol grins and bro-hugs Minseok, making his way inside afterwards. He exchanges a few greetings with the others inside and settles for sitting on the couch where there are a few girls.

Baekhyun feels his insides boiling.

“God, I must be drunk,” he mutters to himself, but Jongdae hears him.

“How the fuck?! That’s only _juice._ ”

“I don’t fucking know, but I am. I know I am.” Baekhyun’s grip on his glass tightens and his knuckles turn white.

“Whoa. What’s gotten into you?”

“It’s… nothing.”

Putting his glass down, he makes his way to the crowd and joins in the dancing. He’s not really into grinding bodies with strangers, but he might as well tonight to release the tension. _That’s right. I had too much of Chanyeol that I can’t stop thinking about him. It’s time to focus on something else._

Baekhyun dances and takes a few drinks from the people who were passing glasses around. He’s not drunk enough to be so careless, though, so when he sees Chanyeol staring at him, he is still aware of his heartbeat. _Stupid fucking heartbeat. Why do you have to fucking beat so fast?_

Jongin whispers in Chanyeol’s ear and that’s all it takes for him to go straight to Baekhyun and dance with him. They haven’t exchanged words, and all Baekhyun can feel is Chanyeol’s warmth. He felt so warm and comfortable that it makes him want to just curl up in his arms. Unconsciously, he does. He leans against Chanyeol’s chest and the latter accepts him with no reluctance.

“Baekhyun? Are you feeling okay?” Chanyeol asks as they sway their bodies together.

“Yeah.”

“Good. At least you’re not drunk yet and I can still talk to you like this. I like talking to you.”

_There it goes again. My poor heart._

“What are we even supposed to be talking about?”

He feels Chanyeol shrug. “Anything, really. I just like hearing you talk.”

“You know, this would have been romantic if we were in a different situation,” Baekhyun says, turning around and meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. He takes in the taller’s appearance: hair swept up, ripped jeans, plain white shirt, and a bomber jacket. “If we were in a different situation, I’d definitely kiss you, too.”

Now, Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun _is_ drunk.

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?”

“No, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Did you realize what you just said?”

“What did I say?”

“That you’d—” Chanyeol pauses and looks at Baekhyun. “—kiss me.”

“Yeah, I did say that, and I was serious about it. I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun away from the noisy crowd and brings him to Minseok’s balcony. The music from inside can be heard faintly, but Chanyeol could care less. Outside, the night is peaceful; a bright full moon up in the sky and a blanket of stars surrounding it. _Perfect_.

He doesn’t wait for Baekhyun to talk and kisses him, one hand on Baekhyun’s hips and the other on his cheek, carefully caressing them. Baekhyun feels a burst of euphoria in his chest as he kisses Chanyeol back, clenching his fingers by his side.

Just like that, Chanyeol manages to completely take Baekhyun’s heart.

The kiss is nothing like what they had before. It’s not rushed and sloppy, nor is it lustful. It feels different for the both of them, and they like it. They like how the kiss is going right now, and they like having to feel each other’s lips.

“Wow…” They say in unison once they got to pull away.

Chanyeol looks down on Baekhyun’s face illuminated by the moonlight. He doesn’t stop himself from feeling Baekhyun’s cheeks and cupping them before planting softer kisses on Baekhyun’s lips. _Beautiful, ethereal. A literal angel._

A soft ‘I love you’ slips out of Chanyeol’s lips.

Baekhyun smiles and whispers, “I love you, too.”

He thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’ll _marry_ Chanyeol. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a spur of the moment idea so i just had to write it.  
> comments are highly appreciated! hehe


End file.
